Dyna Blade
Dyna Blade is a major character in The Air Ride Series, a minor character in Air Ride Adventures & Kirby's Wonderful Adventures, a recurring character in The World of Air Ride and Magical World of Randomness, and the main character of Dyna Blade's Misadventures. Character History Dyna Blade first appeared as the final boss of the "Dyna Blade" sub game in Kirby Super Star, who's terrorizing Dream Land. More importantly, in Kirby Air Ride, she is an uncommon event. When the sky darkens, Dyna Blade might spawn in one of a select few random locations. If you hit her in the head, you get patches. She sometimes moves to another location as well. Dyna Blade was the very first Facebook account made by Poyo Ride and his cousin, GreenKirby121098. It was created on January 3, 2014. Dyna Blade's Facebook account was one of, if not THE most active Facebook for a TARS character. She even posted occasionally in 2015 and 2016. When the Facebook parade ended with White Kirby getting terminated, Dyna Blade created a Twitter account for the "Move to Twitter" ([https://twitter.com/TARSDYNABLADE @'TARSDYNABLADE']) and also made the mistake of calling Facebook "Twitter" in her first tweet where she said she was too big for Twitter. Dyna Blade is one of two characters to appear in TARS, ARA, and KWA, the other being the Shadow Star, although he never got an appearance in a comic. She also returned for MWOR & TWAR, before being promoted to the main character of Dyna Blade's Misadventures. About Dyna Blade is a giant bird who is always yelling at everything, which annoys all of the kirbies. She likes to trample things. Her catchphrase is "SQUWAK." After TARS, it was changed to "SQUAWK," the correct spelling. Poyo's Current Thoughts on the character Dyna Blade is currently Poyo Ride's favorite TARS character, taking the place of Miss Robot after TARS ended. Dyna Blade was one of the classic TARS characters, and was one of the only characters not to be affected by 2016's character boom, possibly the only one unaffected by the character boom, still maintaining consistent appearances, even sometimes being a replacement for Kirby in school comics. Poyo Ride also found her to be one of the funniest characters. Poyo Ride's liking of Dyna Blade can be seen as Dyna Blade is one of two TARS characters to appear in ARA and KWA with the same personality, and has also returned in both TARS remakes and Magical World of Randomness. You didn't think that was enough? Now she's the main character of the most recent comic series, Dyna Blade's Misadventures. These all show how much Poyo Ride likes this character. SMSB M.U.G.E.N. Dyna Blade is a playable character in SMSB M.U.G.E.N., using sprites taken from Kirby Super Star Ultra. Dyna Blade was confirmed to be playable on May 15, 2018. Three years ago, on that date, reveals and teasers for the original SMSB were planned to be started up. The day before, it was confirmed that a special character would be revealed for the occasion. However, it's implied that in universe, Dyna Blade was not supposed to be the character revealed that day, instead trampling the real special character. Outside of universe, she was always the character intended to be revealed. Moveset No information yet. Appearances Comic 1: Dyna Blade and the Beach Comic 2: The Lighthouse Gallery Delete.jpg|The image used for the delete template on the original TARS wiki. Trivia *In TARS, Dyna Blade said her catchphrase, "SQUAWK", as "SQUWAK", which is not the correct spelling. This has been fixed in all future comics. **In early facebook posts, she said it as "SQUAK". *Dyna Blade appeared in 55 comics. 27.5% percent of the comics featured Dyna Blade. ** On January 3rd, 2018, Dyna Blade updated her Facebook profile picture for the first time. (Not counting the time Papyrus temporarily changed it.) Instead of being her Kirby Air Ride artwork, it is now a screenshot from Kirby Super Star Ultra. Links Facebook: https://www.facebook.com/dyna.blade.5832?fref=pb&hc_location=friends_tab&pnref=friends.all Category:Characters Category:The Air Ride Series Category:Air Ride Adventures Category:Kirby's Wonderful Adventures Category:Which TARS Character Are You 1 Results